Leather Pants Chapter 1
by kingofsteves17
Summary: Marik and Bakura try to obtain Yami's leather pants.
1. Leather Pants Obtaining them

"Bakura! I has a plan to defeat the pharaoh!"

"Has?"

"Yes! Has! Now do you want to hear it or not?"

A sigh. "I guess so."

"Well, first of all, I found out his source to his power!"

"His millennium puzzle?"

"NO, you dork. It's his…"

"Yes?"

**"LEATHER PANTS!"**

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Now follow me and let us attain his leather pants!"

"Sure, why not. I have nothing better to do today."

**MISSION 1: OBTAINING THE LEATHER PANTS**

"Ok, so, we go to the baby panda's house, gag him and steal his leather pants!"

"Ok, do you even know where his house is?"

"Umm… in fact I do...not…mmmmm…"

"Thanks, Marik, dragging me out in the middle of the night, and having absolutely NO idea where Yugi's house is. Thanks a bunch."

"Just have a little faith in me, will you? I can tell we are close." 5 minutes later.

"Isn't that him?"

Marik looked over and saw the baby panda, aka Yugi Mouto, going into this 'game shop'.  
"Well, I wonder why he's out so late."

"I don't care! Let's just get this bloody thing over with." Bakura grumbled.

"With pleasure! Now, do you remember the plan?"

"For Ra's sake, yes!"

"Ok, so your gonna gag him…" And with that, they were off with Marik in the lead. Once they were close enough, Bakura looked like he was about to throw up.

"Ugh…can we please leave? That's disgusting." Bakura said, clutching his stomach.

"Nope." Marik smirked. What Bakura just saw was a make-out seen between Yugi's grandpa and Dark Magician Girl.

"Ok, you can look now. He's gone." Bakura opened the window and they both climbed through.

"Ok! Now we have to find out where his room is." Marik said happily.

"I really don't know why you're so happy." Bakura huffed, walking up the stairs to the second floor.

"Oh! Here it is!" Marik sang.

"Shut up! Your gonna wake them!" Bakura said, clamping a hand over Marik's mouth to shut him up. They slowly walk into the room and see Yugi sleeping with the puzzle clutched tightly against his chest. Marik opened a door that was next to him.

"Oh! Hey, here they are….a bunch of clothes!" Marik yelled softly, digging through it, while Bakura was about to gag Yugi. All of a sudden, they heard a noise, like footsteps walking towards them. Marik panicked…as always.

"Retreat!" He whispered/yelled. He ran to the window, opened it, and jumped out. Bakura just climbed down and met Marik near a bush.

"Who was that?" Marik said, flailing his arms.

"I don't bloody know!" Bakura yelled, "Let's just get out of here before we get caught." Bakura dragged Marik out of there fast, with a black shadow watching them from Yugi's window.


	2. Stealing Them

"He goes to Domino high?" Marik yelled.

"Yes, as did my host, but not anymore."

"But then we can go now!"

"Doesn't his grandpa live and work at the game shop?"

"I think, but we can sneak through the window again."

"Now? Marik, no. I'm tired from last night and hungry. I didn't eat anything."

"Not my fault! Now let's go." Marik, this time, dragged Bakura to the back of the Kame game shop.

"Ok, now up!" Bakura grabbed the side of the wall and climbed up. Once in the room, Marik tip-toed to the closet, while Bakura locked the door.

"Wait… I could've sworn I saw them last night. Where'd they go?" Marik panicked.

"Maybe he wore them to school, baka?"

"Oh, Baku-kun, you're a genius!"

"Don't…call…me…that…" Bakura hissed.

"Aw, kitty has fangs. How cute!"

"That's it, I'm leaving." Bakura walked to the window.

"No! Please, I'm sorry!" Marik glomped/tackled him, coming to the floor with a loud crash.

"You idiot! Now look what you did!" Bakura growled. Jumping out the window, Bakura, wide-eyed, landed in a bush with Marik on top.

"Get off of me, baka!" Bakura screamed. "We have to leave now!" Then he saw that Marik had passed out.

"Oh, for good Ra." Face palm, then he picked Marik up and jogged to the park only 2 blocks away. Once at the park, he laid Marik down and went to the vending machine to get a coke and pizza, as the human people call it. He walked back to Marik.

"Wake up, Marik." No answer. So Bakura pushed him off the bench and sat down. That woke Marik up.

"Wha? Wha-Where am I?"

"At the park, baka. You passed out." Bakura shook his head, clearly ashamed.

"Oh…well, we'll try again tonight then!"

"NO! We are having a day off. Good Ra, I'm tired, can't you respect that?"

"Well, sorry…" Marik sat down, lying back against the tree behind them. About 5 minutes later, they were walking again.

"So, where we going?" Marik asked, skipping.

"Um, Domino High? Where else, Binky Boy?"

"Hey! Don't call me that! I only called you kitty once. And that was a long time ago!"

"Marik, that was two nights ago." Bakura hissed.

"Oh well, still! I don't like being called Binky Boy!"

"Just as I don't like being called a kitty."

"Touché." They walked in silence until they saw Domino High only a few miles ahead.

"There it is!" Marik sang. A sigh from Bakura, as always, his 'horns' blowing in the wind. While walking, Bakura fished out his millennium ring, aka 'gaydar', out from his shirt. It had begun to hurt his chest, and that did not fell pleasant.

"Hey, where's your rod?" Bakura asked randomly.

"Um, at home. I didn't feel like bringing it." Was the reply. Silent all the way until they met up with Duke Delvin.

"Hey, Duke! Have you seen Yugi anywhere?" Marik asked. Duke only shook his head. A sigh. They walked on until they saw a glimpse of what looked like Yugi.

"Yugi!" Marik yelled, running up to him.

"Hey, Marik! You need something?"

"Yes…" A rape smirk.


	3. Tricking Yugi

"Can we go to your house?" Marik asked.

"Um, sure! My grandpa's gonna be there, and the pharaoh is too. Is that ok?"

"Why the pharaoh?" Bakura scratched his head.

"He has to be there. I'm sorry." Yugi said.

"Well, let's go!" Marik yelled impatiently. They start walking to Yugi's. Once inside, they walk upstairs. Marik was smirking and Bakura was shaking his head, Yugi saying nothing.

"Oh, wow! This….is…..PRETTY!" Marik said, obviously trying to get into Yugi's (and the pharaoh's) good books. It was working.

"I know, right?" Yugi smiled, sitting down.

"So…where's the pharaoh?" Bakura asked, looking around.

"Oh, he's downstairs with grandpa, helping around the shop, I guess." Yugi shrugged.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Marik said, hopping around happily.

"Marik, you didn't eat sugar today, did you?" Bakura looked at Marik.

"Um…maybe just 3 chocolate bars?" Marik said slowly.

"Marik! You're not supposed to eat any type of sugar. You know what the doctor said, don't you?"

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Ok, so whenever Marik eats any type of sugar, he may be jumpy, hyper, and the most unusual one…destroying things. Watch him and be careful, ok?" _(Doctor)_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Hehehe….Nope!" Marik, hopping around, was pushing everything on the floor. Yugi looked like he was about to cry.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I'll help you pick up, but first, help me tie Marik up."

_**-OBVIOUS FIGHT/STRUGGLE SCENE-**_

_5 minutes later…._

"There we go." Bakura said, wiping his hands.

"Yea…" Yugi was picking things up. Bakura helped.

"Now, Marik be a good boy and stay still, ok?" Bakura said, patting his head. Marik tried to move, but couldn't. He's in a straight jacket. He also kicked Bakura in the leg.

"Ow! You bloody wanker! What'd you do that for?!" Bakura screamed. Yugi looked startled.  
"Mmfgfgmhfmgh!" Translation: Get me out of this thing!

"No. You stay in it. Yugi, I guess we'll leave. I'm sorry for everything that happened." Bakura said.

"Nnfgghfnnfmmgh!" Translation: I'm not! Mwahahahaah! Yugi nods and Bakura swings Marik over his shoulder and headed home. Once home, Bakura threw Marik onto the couch. Marik mumbled in protest. Bakura shook his head and took the gag off.

"Marik, you're still on your sugar rampage. You're staying there until your off, ok?"

"No! I wanna go playyyy!" Marik whined, struggling against his binds. Bakura then left the room, going into his room where Ryou was doing his homework.

"Marik high again?" Ryou asked, not even looking at Bakura.

"Yup, worse than last time." A sigh, then Bakura fell onto the bed. He realized he hasn't slept in days.

"Imma go to bed, ok?" Bakura said tiredly.

"Ok. I'm gonna go to bed too, after my homework. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	4. With The Power Of His Rod

"Now, since you're off your sugar high, where do you want to go?" Bakura asked, feeling refreshed. 2 days of nonstop sleep. That felt good.

"Um, well, I really don't- oh! I know! We can always go to Hot Topic to see if they have any-"

"No! Wait! I need a haircut, so let's go!" Bakura dragged Marik to the barbers. He wanted nothing of leather pants right now. Maybe later tonight, but not now.

"Oh, yea! I need one too!" Marik said happily. Bakura sighed, thinking 'Thank Ra.'

**-TIME SKIP 11:30 P.M-** _***YUGI'S HOUSE***_

"Shush, Marik! They're gonna hear you!"

"Well, I was just wondering where the pharaoh sleeps. He doesn't sleep with Yugi…..does he?"

"I don't bloody know!" Anger pulse.

"Well! Don't get angry with me, kitty! Now, let's go!" Marik shoved Bakura through the window and clambered in after. They silently walk upstairs and Marik practically fell. There, in bed with Yugi, was the pharaoh.

"See! I told you!" Marik whispered proudly, walking over to the closet and opening it. About 7 to 8 minutes of looking, a gruff voice appeared behind them.

"What are you doing in Yugi's house?" Marik jumps about a mile and whips around, Bakura already on the ground, doubled over in pain.

"WH-What did you do to Bakura?" Marik asked, backing away slowly. The pharaoh didn't answer; he just kept coming closer to Marik.

"Come on, Bakura. Get up." No answer.

"Bakura!" The only sound Bakura made was groans. Marik then pulled out his rod, no, wait, his millennium rod.

"S-stay back. I-I'm warning you!" No answer. Then the pharaoh leapt at him. He flinched and covered his face, millennium rod protecting him, when there was suddenly a big flash. It was the rod. And then it was silent. Marik looked up and gasped. There, lying next to Bakura was the pharaoh, lying really still, not moving. Scared, Marik grabbed Bakura and fled out the door, not wanting to go back anymore.

**-TIME SKIP 8:32-** _***MARIK'S HOUSE***_

"Mm…..blah…." Marik said when he stretched. He shuddered at the memory of last night. He was now deathly afraid of the pharaoh. Bakura still wasn't moving. He hasn't been all night. Marik gets up and walks downstairs to make his breakfast. When starting the pancakes, he turned around to see Bakura wiping his eyes.

"You ok, Bakura?" Marik asked.

"Yea….where am I?" Bakura looked around.

"You're at my house. I didn't know where you lived, so yea." Marik said, flipping the pancakes.

"Oh." Bakura sat down, ruffling his white hair.

"You hungry?" Marik asked, bringing over the plate full over pancakes.

"Yea, I guess." Marik walks back out bringing 2 drinks but trips over Bakura's foot and goes tumbling to the floor, spilling the drinks all over his lavender shirt.

"Bakura! What'd you do that for?" Marik wailed, trying his best to wipe it off.

"I'm –hahahaaha- sorry it's just-hahahahaha- I had too! Bwahahahah!." Bakura was laughing way too hard, because he fell out of the chair. Marik mumbled something about getting him back, and then went to go change. A while later, a very clean looking Marik emerged from his room.

"Well, that took awhile." Bakura scoffed.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I had to." Bakura noticed that he just changed into another midriff-showing top.

"Marik, you need some boy fashion sense. You're not a girl!" Bakura said promptly, standing up. Marik shook his head.

"Well, hey. What did the pharaoh do to you last night?"

"Um, I think he punched me in the gut. I thought he was never violent. Guess I thought too soon." Marik and Bakura both nodded, going outside.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" Marik asked, twirling around like a little girl.

"I really actually don't know. Visit the school again? But the pharaoh probably told Yugi, so we can always visit my host."

"I thought Ryou didn't go to school."

"Well, he just recently started back up."

"Ok! Let's go visit Ryou!"


	5. Ryou did what!

At domino high school, school just let out for the day. Time? 2:30. Bakura and Marik were waiting for Ryou outside the school when Tristan came up to them.

"Hey, guys! Haven't seen you around lately. How's it going?"

"Well, so far so good. Have you seen Ryou? He's not out yet." Bakura said, looking up at Tristan.

"Oh, Ryou? He got in trouble. He's in the principal's office right now."

"What'd he do?" Marik asked.

"He slapped a teacher for calling him stupid for not getting an answer right."

"He did WHAT?!" Marik/Bakura yelled together.

"If you want to go see him you-"But Tristan couldn't finish, for they were running off towards the school.

"Thanks!" Marik yelled back, going into the school with Bakura.

"You're welcome." Tristan said, walking off.

**-IN PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE 2:50-**

"What did Ryou do?" Bakura demanded.

"Who are you, his guardian? I don't see you in school." The principal, Mr. Douche bag, said.

"I'm his brother, for Ra's sake! What'd he do?!"

"He slapped a teacher. Do you-"

"Because the teacher called him stupid! There are multiple witnesses! Ever thought of that?!" Just then, Yugi walks in.

"I saw the whole thing. Teacher called him stupid, Ryou slapped him, he got sent here." Bakura just blankly stared at him; Ryou looked like he was going to cry, Marik, well, Marik just stayed by Ryou's side, not saying anything.

"Well, if that's true, then I suppose you can leave, Ryou. But don't do it again, you here?" Mr. Douche bag eyed Ryou, then Bakura.

"Yes, I understand." They all left Yugi behind. All were silent until they got to the house.

"So, Ryou, you ok?" Bakura said, hugging his brother tightly.

"Yea, thanks for being there. But who told you?"

"Tristan." Ryou blinked, then smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Bakura. What about the pants?" Marik finally said.

"Well, we need to do something about the pharaoh first." Marik nodded, sitting down.

"How about I ask for the pharaoh to come over today?" Ryou politely asks. Bakura looked at him.

"Ryou! You're a genius!" Bakura yelled, hugging his brother tightly again and twirling him around.

"Hehe, your welcome." Ryou giggled, ruffling Bakura's hair lightly. Marik joined in, hugging them. Then they all danced around.

**-TIME SKIP 12:46 A.M**- _***YUGI'S HOUSE***_

"Ok, so I don't know how long Ryou's gonna keep the pharaoh there, but we have to go quick." Marik informed.

Bakura just nodded, heading into the window. Once inside, they headed up the stairs, noticing grandpa's room. Bakura quietly closed the door and headed upstairs. Once inside Yugi's room, they saw only Yugi sleeping, since the pharaoh was still currently at Ryou's. They shut the door and Marik went over to the closet to find the leather pants. Bakura went over to Yugi and pulled out his gag. He was about to gag him when Marik let out a gasp.


	6. Avoid his stare!

"What are you gasping at?" Bakura whispered.

"I-I…..f-found…them!" Marik said, grabbing them and showing Bakura. Bakura looked at the pants, and smiled devilishly. They both nod and leave the premises.

-BAKURA'S 1:30 A.M-

"The pharaoh wasn't there when they got home so the, well, actually Marik, started dancing. Soon enough, he broke out singing "LEATHER PANTS."

"Me and Bakura we will have our revenge, him and me will take you're leather pants!"

"Marik, please…."

"Wear, wear leather baby, work it, move you're tush, it's sexy!"

"Marik!"

"Je voudrais son, pantalon cuir, son pantalon!"

"What the bloody hell are you singing?"

"I don't know. It's in French, but I know it has something to do with the leather pants!" They were being too noisy, for they woke Ryou up, and he doesn't like to be woken up early. Bakura noticed and gulped.

"What is it Ba-"Marik started to say but stopped. Ryou was glaring lava-soaked daggers at a tomb-stealing kitty and an ex-tomb-keeping binky boy. They both gulped and looked away, sitting down on the couch to avoid his stare. A few moments later, Ryou left. Bakura sighed.

"You're brother can be scary sometimes."

"Yea, you're not here most of the time." Bakura sighed again, closing his eyes. Soon enough, he was asleep. Marik was watching him like a pedo. The, Marik also fell asleep, rolling into a dream full of purple clouds and midriff-showing tops.

**-TIME SKIP MORNING 11:35-**

Bakura woke up 2 hours after Marik did. What he noticed was that he was laying on Marik's lap.

"…..how…long have I been like this?" Bakura asked slowly.

"Before I even woke up." Marik said. Bakura sat up and stretched for 10 seconds. Then he let out a sigh. He was glad the leather pants thing was over with. Now no more drama with the damn pharaoh. Marik flopped on the couch, his head right next to Bakura's thigh.

"You're still sleepy?" Bakura questioned.

"A little." He yawned. Bakura left then came back with a bucket.

"What's that?" Marik asked, closing his eyes.

"Something to wake you up with." A second later, Marik was splashed with something cold.

"Hey, that's cold!" Marik jumped up and threw off his shirt. Bakura laughed and looked away.

"Get your shirt back on, Marik. I don't think we want the writer to go into detail."

"Yes, she can! But I'll tell you all anyways. I have an eight-pack, slight curves, and-"

"Marik, you're scaring the girls."

"No! They love it!"

"Ok, then." _SPLASH._

"HEY?!"

"That's what you get for being annoying, Marik." Marik pouted and sat down, completely soaked.

"Well, at least I got my shower today."

"Yes, yes you did."


	7. Its not the Leather Pants!

"Well, now that the leather pants mission is over, we can finally relax." Bakura said, lying on an inner tube.

"Yes, and it's quite sunny out here, doncha think?" Bakura shrugged, and looked up at the sky. They were in the pool. Ryou said two more people were to come over, but he never said who. About 5 to 7 minutes later, Ryou came waltzing in.

"Hey! They're here!" Just as Ryou said that, the two people who Bakura and Marik never wanted to see again emerged from the house. The pharaoh and Yugi. They both groaned.

"Hey, be nice." Ryou left. Yami, as he calls it, walked into the pool, Yugi following.

"So, did you find the pants?" Yami asked.

"Yea! And don't even try to take them away! Because it is ours!" Marik said promptly.

"And because it's the source of your power, as Marik calls it." Bakura joined in.

"Haha, my leather pants aren't the source of my power!"

"Wait…what? You mean we went through all that trouble just for nothing?" Marik screamed.

"Yes, the source of my power is…" Marik was about to flip.

**"MY LEATHER SHOES!"**

"No!" Marik gasped.

"It's not the leather pants….but the shoes…. Interesting." Bakura rubbed his chin.

"Bakura! Aren't you on my side!?" Marik wailed.

"I am, but we don't know where the shoes are."

"That's very true. I'm not letting them out of my sight because you stole my last pair on leather pants!"

"Oh, boy," Bakura said, " This is going to be one long summer."


End file.
